Timetable Deviation
by Miss Novella
Summary: Carter, Clairmont, and Hazel are both bounty hunters and drifters, wandering where their contracts take them. When a stranger dies and another asks them for help, things start to escalate. Then again, what doesn't escalate when it involves John Hancock? Pre Sole Survivor. T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_I feel numb most of the time_

 _Lower I get the higher_

 _I'll climb, and I will wonder why_

 _I got dark only to shine_

 _-Marina and the Diamonds, 'Numb'_

Sitting at the bar in the Third Rail three brunettes chat amicably among themselves. The first of them is a male, his chestnut brown hair is swept into an urban ranger style. He wears heavy metal armor and his gas mask is pulled onto the top of his head. A scar on his left cheek is shown, healed long ago. He is tall, taller than average with ocean shaded eyes. He has outdoorsman facial hair. Reinforced metal gloves rest on his hands which are wrapped around a beer.

Sitting on his left is a petite female, wearing darkly tanned leather armour with a white blouse underneath. Her hair is shoulder length, dark brown and slightly curly. Her dark eyes gleam with warmth as she listens attentively as her male companion is speaking excitedly. Small freckles grace her face, lending her a slightly mischievous aura.

On her right a taller woman subtly examines all the patrons of the bar with grey green eyes peering through her rectangular shaped glasses. Her chocolate brown his is pulled into two low pigtails reaching to her elbows. She wears a light leather armour covered with a mud and blood stained white lab coat. A surgeon mask is pulled down around her neck as she carefully examines a vodka bottle.

Turning towards her friends the woman with glasses warns quietly, "We have to be careful around these parts. The guy who runs this place is a real dick, so we'll have a drink, rest up, trade our shit than get onto our next contract. I don't want to scrape your guts of the pavement anytime soon."

The man rolls his eyes and replies with a grin, "Yeah, yeah. We get it Hazel. Nothing too exciting or fun."

The petite lady however nods in agreement, concern written on her face, "I think Hazel is right, Carter. This place has some pretty bad rumors going about what Vic does to us drifters."

Carter frowns at his girlfriend, darkly glancing up at the guards at the door, "I wouldn't let them do anything, to either of you. So don't worry, alright Clairmont? Besides, we make up in skill what we don't have in numbers."

With a small smile Clairmont nods before calling to Whitechapel Charlie, asking for another drink. As Carter and Clairmont are drawn into a conversation with the british handyman, one of Vic's men slides into the seat next to Hazel. Said woman glances at him from the corner of her eye before turning away and pretending he had not approached her.

In an arrogant tone the ginger haired tapped the table and said, "I haven't seen you around before, miss. Would you like a tour of the city?"

With an irritated sigh Hazel turns and looks at him with a harsh glare, "No."

The large man leans forwards slightly, "Come on lady, don't be like that. Surel-"

He is suddenly yanked back by a blond man with a shoulder length ponytail. His mismatched green and brown eyes narrow at the taller man, "I suggest you leave us drifters alone. We are the main source of income in Goodneighbor after all, and if we start disappearing your paycheck will get cut. So beat it Lonnie."

Lonnie sneers at the lithe man before he storms out of the Third Rail dramatically.

Grinning, Carter pulls out the stool next to him, "Thanks man! Have a drink on us for sending that scumbag out of here. I'm Carter by the way."

"I could have handled that, but thank you anyways. You saved me the effort of knocking him down a peg." Hazel says as she pushes her glasses up, and then waves at him lazily.

Clairmont laughs lightly and shakes her head fondly, "Don't mind Hazel, she's too serious for her own good. I'm Clairmont, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The blond blinks in surprise before smiling brightly at the trio as he takes a seat next to Carter, "My name's Wesley, and it wasn't a problem. Us drifters have to stick together after all. Especially in this town."

"That's right," Carter agrees, "We'd get nowhere if we don't help each other out every once in awhile." Turning to the robot bartender Carter orders a beer and places it next to Wesley, "Here, to show our appreciation."

Taking a drink of the beer, Wesley starts a conversation, "So where are you guys from? I came from Little Lamplight which is back in the Capital Waste."

"Isn't that the place that is run by kids?" Clairmont asks curiously.

Wesley nods at the short woman, "Yeah, it's actually not a bad place y'know. Kids are pretty good at keeping everything cool. It sucks that you have to leave when you turn 16, but that's the rules. It wouldn't be Lamplight if not."

Hazel nods in understanding, "I see, that is understandable. As for us… Well, our parents were raiders."

The blond chokes on his drink and splutters in surprise, "Whoa, really? I've never met a raiders kid. On account of the whole murdering and pillaging thing that most of them have going on."

Both Carter and Clairmont burst into laughter while Hazel sniggers and rolls her eyes in exasperation, "Seeing as we haven't done the whole 'murdering and pillaging thing' when we entered the bar, you can safely assume we won't kill you and loot your corpse."

"At least not yet." Carter adds with a wink.

Wesley snorts, "You guys are my type of people. So what brings you to Goodneighbor? Most drifters tend to visit Diamond City instead of this place."

"Supplies of course." Clairmont replies as she turns her attention to their new acquaintance , "We have a job to do nearby and it would be a bother to go all the way to Diamond City and back just to pick up some supplies."

Wesley nods in agreement, "Yeah, that would be a pain in the ass. If you don't mind my asking, what type of job is it?"

"Some Gunners pissed off a man who's paying a pretty price for their heads. We figured it would be easy enough for us to take them. I mean, a bit of jet goes along way y'know?" Carter replies with a grin before Hazel reaches around Clairmont and knocks him upside the head, "You better not pop too much of that stuff, the doctors over charge addichol. I am not paying for that again."

With a grin Carter replies snarkily, "So what will you use the caps for? Your Blamco's Mac 'N' Cheese hoarding problem?"

Hazels cheeks flush scarlet as she turns away and takes a swig of her vodka, "I don't know what you're talking about."

As if telling a secret, Clairmont whispers loudly to Wesley, "She has a stash of them at every settlement and outpost we stop at. We've never been able to find them though."

Leveling a glare at her friends regains her composure and replies, "See! No proof of anything. Innocent until proven guilty."

Wesley breaks out into laughter, nearly toppling out of his chair. After a moment he looks back to see Hazel's put out expression and snorts, "Really? Mac 'N' Cheese?"

Giving Carter a joking glare Hazel replies to Wesley haughtily, "At least it's better than drugs. _Carter._ "

The four of them burst into laughter. Clairmont giggles and slams her hand onto the bar while Hazel tries to restrain herself but only ends up laughing harder. Carter then high fives Wesley, and turns towards the girls, "Can we keep him?"

Making a mildly offended noise Wesley interrupts, "I am not a pet you guys."

With a glint in her eyes, Hazel pretends Wesley had never spoke, "Well… I don't mind as long as he's house trained. I couldn't have a mongrel in our radiant presences. It would ruin our reputation."

"Well," Begins Carter with a mischievous grin, "Are you?"

Wesley splutters in surprise and amusement, "I- Yes of course I am! Geez, maybe I shouldn't have shooed that brute away."

Clairmont lets out a light laugh, "It's a good thing you did though. The last time someone pulled something like that Hazel tested out one of her experimental serums on him. The results were rather… explosive."

Wesleys eyes widen, "Remind me not to piss you off, Hazel."

With a disappointed sigh Hazel finishes off her vodka and says, "It's such a pity. I wanted to try that new radscorpion extract I recently made on him. Oh well, there's always next time I suppose."

"Where did you get radscorpion venom?" Wesley asks in confusion.

Teasingly Clairmont replies, "From a radscorpion of course. We killed it and Hazel harvested the venom, and then distilled it to make the poison even more deadly."

Finishing his beer Carter stands up and stretches his arms, "I'm getting tired, I think we should head over to the hotel now. We have a big day tomorrow anyways."

Nodding in agreement Hazel stands up and offers her hand to Wesley. Taking it they shake hands and Hazel says, Thanks for the help. We'll definitely have to hang out again sometime."

Wesley nods with a smile as Clairmont exchanges farewells with Whitechapel Charlie, "Yeah, when you guys get back from your job come back here and we'll have another drink."

Giving a small mocking salute Hazel follows Carter and Clairmont out of the Third Rail.

* * *

This chapter was made to introduce these characters. Remember this is Pre- Sole Survivor so Nate/Nora won't be showing up right away. I don't know when I'll get around to putting up a new chapter cause I have tons of stories on the go and all of them are going to be decently long ones. I might put up a poll to decide which one I'll be working on most... I'll let you know with the next update if I'm putting one up. Well, I'll see you all later!


	2. Chapter 2

_I may fall_

 _But not like this it won't be by your hand_

 _I may fall_

 _Not this place, not today_

 _-I May Fall by Jeff Willams ft. Casey Willams_

* * *

 _The next day_

Hiding in a ruined apartment building the three companions sit in a circle. Hazel clears the dirt and dust away from the center of the area between the trio and sets down a handful of rocks. Sweeping all but three of them to the side she gestures to the three of them, "These are us," she says and then points to the other group,"And these are the Gunners."

Placing the three rocks a distance away she nudges two of them forwards, "You two will approach the gunners but remain hidden, as close as you can get. I'll remain at a distance with my sniper rifle. Since it's silenced I'll get the ones who won't be noticed first. After that if they haven't noticed anything is wrong I'll aim a shot near you guys. Then after you've started attacking I'll start sniping again. How does that sound?"

With a shrug and a nod Carter replies, "Yeah, sure. Sounds good. I mean, I was just gonna go in there and blow their brains out with my shotgun but a plan is alright too."

"Hell yeah. Let's get to it then." Clairmont replies with a mischievous grin, her dark eyes glinting with excitement.

Hazel nods at her friends with a small determined smile, "I'll be watching you both in my scope, wave to me when you're in position, got it?"

With a grin Carter gives the elder girl a thumbs up, "On it. Leave it to us, Hazy!"

A deadpan expression crossing her face Hazel replies, "Don't call me Hazy, dolt."

Rolling her eyes Clairmont grabs her boyfriend's arm and drags him towards the exit of the building. The two start sneaking through the tall yellow shaded grass towards the fortified Gunner camp.

Placing her sniper rifle down Hazel quickly scoops a couple of mines out of her bag and sets them at the entrances of the room to prevent any unwelcome visitors from sneaking up on her. She turns back to the window and pulls her sniper over. Peering into the scope she quickly sets her sights on Carter and Clairmont.

* * *

Carefully making their way through the grass, Clairmont turns to her counterpart, "We'll go there," the dark haired woman says as she points to a ridge of the other side of the Gunner camp, "Then we can jump down and surprise them."

"Sounds good. That way Hazy can cover us easily. Good thinking." Carter replies with a smirk as the two start slinking around the side of the metal fence.

After a few minutes of cautiously moving around the edges of the camp. The couple freezes as a bald gunner with a reddish stubble steps a tad too close for comfort. As Carter starts to aim his shotgun at him Clairmont puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes her head. She slowly reaches down to her boot and unsheathes a small blade. With a small smile the petite brunette gestures for Carter to grab the man.

Waiting for the Gunner to turn his back and checking for anyone who might see, Carter slips behind him and pulls him easily to the ground. Before the man could react Clairmont slits his throat, then wipes the blade on his coat.

* * *

Watching the duo kill the man through the scope of her sniper, Hazel sighs with a frown and mutters, "That was on the verge of going south for a moment there. I'm glad she stopped Carter from doing anything rash."

Examining the camp critically while keeping an eye on her friends Hazel easily decides who she'll target first. The ones patrolling who left the eyesight of their fellows would be the best option, and afterwards she could get the one on the watch post so Clairmont and Carter won't have gunfire raining down on them from above. After that the three of them would start picking them off. Simple in her opinion.

Peering through the scope once more, Hazel finds her friends positioned on an elevated rock which reaches over the camp. The formation of the rock hinders the sight below, allowing Carter and Clairmont to easily hide from their targets. Carter waves in Hazel's direction, signalling the beginning of their plan.

With a somewhat smug smirk the lab coat adorned girl starts picking off targets that would not be noticed missing. After shooting about five people and having a good chuckle at a man who did a little twirl as he fell Hazel shot the ground near her friends to begin their plan.

She laughs lightly as Carter reflexively rolls away from the spot she shot.

* * *

Just as a woman with a green bandanna falls from the watch post Clairmont and Carter drop down into the camp. Pulling out her combat rifle the tiny woman easily cuts through the melee fighters pushing their way towards them. Another man falls drops dead, a bullet from Hazel's sniper rifle stuck in his brain.

Grasping his combat shotgun Carter blows an arm off a woman as he tries to approach the duo from behind. She drops so the ground clutching her arm while she screeches in pain, "Look what you did you bastard!"

With a grin he replies as he aims at her head, "Tis merely a flesh wound."

Clairmont snorts as she shoots down a man firing at them from across the camp with a hunting rifle, "Quoting post war films, huh? I guess Hazy wasn't the only one who thought that was funny."

Another man drops dead with a sniper bullet to the head and Carter smirks, 'Do you think Hazy is trying to make this a competition? She's not leaving us any kills!"

Laughing at her boyfriend's pout as she ducks behind cover she calls out, "Then let's hurry up and wipe these bitches out, yeah?"

Sliding over towards Clairmont he quickly blows a hole in the stomach of a gunner who had been sneaking towards the dark eyed woman's cover. With a wink he replies, "On it."

* * *

Rolling her grey green eyes Hazel lazily snipes a man who thought it would be clever to climb in the cliff surrounding the camp to get a better aim on her friends. Watching as he falls with an unimpressed expression she sighs and starts searching for her next target.

The brunette freezes as she hears footsteps coming up the stairs, speaking loudly and crudely. Glancing out the window with a frown Hazel decides to play it safe and takes cover behind a counter top. Unzipping her bag she pulls out a fully automatic pistol and prepares herself for a shootout.

As the first gunner steps through the door the landmine explodes, sending all four of them down the stairs. Quickly changing tactics Hazel grabs a grenade out of her back pack and throws it down the stairs. She then quickly steps forwards and takes cover beside the door they just entered. Hearing heavy thumps of someone rushing up the stairs the girl leans her foot out of the door, giving him no time to react as he trips. Hazel levels the pistol at his head and pulls the trigger with no hesitation.

After waiting a moment Hazel quietly sneaks down the stairs and checks that all the bodies to make sure they are dead. She then hurries back up to start covering her friends again. Aiming she shoots down a woman who had decided to make a break for it. Shaking her head she mutters, "They never learn."

* * *

Carter stumbles back as a man with a sword lunges at him. He raises the shotgun to block the blade before shoving him back. The gunner falls to the ground and Carter blows his head open. He glances over to Hazel's sniping tower for a second before returning to combat. _The hell are you doing, Hazy? You're supposed to be covering us!_

Just as a blond female gunner was about to shoot Clairmont from the watchtower towering in the middle of the camp she falls off the structure, her arm twisted in a clearly unnatural way.

With a gleeful grin Clairmont nods to her boyfriend before pulling out her knife throws the blade. It buries into the neck of one of the fleeing gunners. Looking to Carter Clairmont says, "Let's start scavenging, Hazel can pick off the ones trying to run away."

"Nah," Carter says as he looks over to the survivors who are fleeing, "I wanna get a few more kills in. Can't have Hazy taking all the glory, right? Plus if any of them get away we'll have every gunner camp on the look out for us and even possibly a hit order. Don't want that happening, right?"

Clairmont shrugs as she starts collecting goods scattered around camp as Carter sprints after all the gunners now fleeing the area while brandishing his shot gun. Dashing into the open plains the brunet cheerfully helps Hazel eliminate the remaining gunners.

* * *

After surveying the area for any lucky gunners who had managed to escape and finding none, Hazel collects her belongings. Disarming the mine she places it back in her bag. After taking amo and a couple of stimpacks off of the people she had blown up Hazel makes her way to the gunner camp. Carefully making her way towards the gunner encampment she calls out as she approaches, "All of them are dead, even the smart ones who tried to get away."

Clairmont nods with a smile, "Come help me collect everything then, we need to make a decent amount of caps to make up for the drinks we bought the other day."

"Alright," Hazel agrees easily, "Do you have enough lockpicks to open the safe over there? Because I found a few a bit earlier if you need them."

Looking at the safe contemplatively the shorter female sighs before looking back at Hazel, "I could do with a couple more. Thanks Hazel."

As the older woman digs into her bag and passes the lockpicks over to her friend Carter returns with a large grin, "Hey guys! Look what I found."

The two turn to look at the the member of their party. With curiosity Hazel asks as he approaches, "What is it?"

With a grin he pulls out a black, blue and orange inhaler. Tilting her head in curiosity Hazel asks, "Is that some sort of jet type thing?"

Carter chokes as he shakes his head violently, "This my dear friends is a little something called X-Cell. I've only heard _rumors_ about how good it is."

Crossing her arms Hazel rolls her eyes, "Then isn't best to sell it and get a whole bunch of caps for it? Surely such a rare item would get us a lot."

"Aw hell no! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Hazel. I'm definitely using this to get stoned." Carter rejects as he waves the X Cell inhaler around excitedly.

"Then how about you give up your share of the payment for this job, and you take the X Cell as payment instead. That way Hazel and I get more money and you get your drugs. That should be a good compromise, right guys?" Clairmont offers.

Hazel considers for a moment and then nods in agreement, "Sure, that sounds alright to me. What do you think Carter?"

Carter smiles brightly, "Yes. Definitely yes. I really want to try this shit out."

"Alright then, now that this is settled, help me take the ammo off of all these numskulls corpses while Clairmont is opening that safe over there." Hazel says as she gestures to the average sized safe that is wedged between two boulders.

The short woman starts making her way to the safe as the taller duo scavenge the bodies for ammo and any other valuable items.

As the safe pops open with an audible click Hazel calls, "Anything worthwhile over there?"

Clairmont just sighs and shakes her head, "Just some pre war cash and a spoon. Who puts a spoon into a safe anyways? It's ridiculous."

In agreement Hazel nods as she throws a discreet glare at the safe before muttering, "Pre war idiots. 'I gotta protect my spoon collection from the robbers. I'm so clever to use a safe.' Pfft."

Chuckling at his friends displeasure as he stands, Carter stretches his arms and looks over to the setting sun. It had taken a few hours to set up and scout the Gunner camp, along with travelling to said camp took the majority of the day. Looking over at the two girls who have started packing all of the new items up he says, "We should start heading back now. We told Wesley we'd meet up with him for some drinks before we head back to get payment."

"Then let's head back. We shouldn't keep our new buddy waiting." Clairmont says as she and Hazel approach Carter.

With a sigh Hazel groans, "I hate walking."

* * *

Upon reaching Goodneighbor the trio immediately head into the Third Rail. In high spirits the three sit at a table. Carter looks around with a fading grin before turning back to Clairmont and Hazel, "I think we've been stood up."

A drunken ghoul bumps into their table, shaking his head violently, "Nah man, Wesley's dead. Holy fuck it was horrible, how could the rest of us just stand by? It was- was fuckin' terrible."

"What do you mean he's dead? Explain." Hazel demands, her grey green eyes narrowing from behind her glasses.

Clairmont stands and allows the ghoul to take her seat, "Can you tell us what happened please? Wesley is- was our friend."

Slamming his fist on the table the ghoul lets out an irritated sigh, "He stood up for a couple newbies in town, sayin' they didn't know the rules. Vic had his men beat 'im to a pulp. Then he put a bullet in his head. Who the fuck does that? It's just- what the fuck is wrong with people? We all just… _stood_ there. We _let_ them."

Staring at the ghoul in shock, Carter open his bag and grabs all the chems he had found at the Gunner's camp. He places all the drugs on the table and looks at the ghoul, "Tonight, you and me are getting shit faced. We'll deal with whatever in the morning."

Looking at the man in surprise the ghoul then grins, "Sounds like a plan, thanks buddy. I'm John."

"Carter, He replies as he picks up the X-Cell inhaler, "Wanna split it?"

"Hell yeah. Thanks Carter, I'm glad to know someone else gets how this shit feels, y'know?" John says as he subtly glares at one of Vic's henchmen who is chatting up a drifter woman.

Hazel stands up and looks at the duo with a stern expression, "I expect you back at the hotel safe and sound, understand Carter? Clairmont and I are going to go book a room now. Don't get yourself killed."

Carter gives the two women a mocking salute. Leaning forwards, Clairmont kisses her boyfriend on the forehead before following Hazel out of the bar.

* * *

I finally finished this chapter! This took awhile, my apologizes. I have now planned out a good portion of what I want to happen next so be sure to look forwards to that. I'll see you all later!


	3. Chapter 3

_In this life there's no surrender_

 _There's nothing else for us to do_

 _Find the strength to see this through_

 _-Soldiers by Otherwise_

* * *

 _Next morning_

Sitting by the window sill silently Hazel watches the street below the hotel, waiting for Carter to return. The two brunette girls had slept in shifts over night, but neither Carter or John had made their way back yet. As she peers at the rising sun Hazel pushes up her glasses before reaching her hand into the pocket of her labcoat. She pulls out a pack of cigarettes, a habit she only indulges in when stressed.

Hearing her friend roll over in one of the small cots Hazel turns towards her. With a small smile she goes to her pack and pulls out a box of sugar bombs from her bag. Shaking it she glances at the petite woman, "Get up, Clairmont. It's time for breakfast. Then we're going to look for that insufferable boyfriend of yours."

With a worried expression Clairmont looks at her big sister figure with a disheartened frown, "He'll be okay, right Hazy? He just got lost or something. That must be it."

Her stern expression turning into the slightest of smiles Hazel moves to sit on the edge of the bed, "It would take much more than a drunken escapade to even scratch Carter. Besides if he and that ghoul have been stumbling about it will be that much easier to find the dolts. Now eat up and we will go track them down."

Clairmont smiles reluctantly at her friend before she sits up and stretches her arms, "Smoking isn't that healthy, Hazel. I thought you gave that up when we left Hangman's Alley."

With a shrug Hazel takes another drag of the cigaret, "It helps me concentrate. I don't use them very often anymore. Anyways, eat, and then we'll go hunt down Carter and Johnny boy."

Eyebrows furrowing Clairmont asks delicately, "You seem a bit… tense."

Crossing her arms with a huff Hazel replies with irritation, "Carter didn't listen to me. He usually listens but does not heed my words. This is pushing my temper. It may be one thing to ignore my advice when it comes to trading or battle strategy, but to disregard me when I'm concerned for his health? Unacceptable."

Giggling, Clairmont smiles brightly at her companion, "You're just mad he's making you worried. It's sweet. Thanks for always watching out for the two of us, I know he and I can be a bit naive sometimes."

A faint blush covering her cheeks Hazel looks away, "I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about. Hurry up and eat, I don't want to leave Carter to his own devices for too long. He'll probably start up his own militia or something equally ridiculous."

The dark haired woman rolls her eyes before taking the box of sugar bombs from her friend and taking a handful of the cereal out and munching on it. Dusting the crumbs off her hands she gives the box back, "Alright, let's get going. Hopefully we'll be able to find Carter right away."

Narrowing her eyes behind rectangular shaped glasses Hazel replies as she packs the box into her pack and swings it onto her back. Nodding curtly she replies, "Alright, but you _will_ be having a proper meal when we get back. Let's go."

Collecting her things, Clairmont stifles another gleeful laugh as she trails behind Hazel as the older woman exits the Rexford Hotel. Glancing around the area the woman with pigtails sighs, "I suppose we should just follow the path of anarchy and bloodstains. That's where he usually is anyways."

"That's actually a pretty accurate description. Reminds me of our raider days before we decided to leave. Good times." Clairmont whispers, reminiscing of their life six years prior.

Waving her hand dismissively as the two make their way through Goodneighbor Hazel responds, "Murder and killing is fun for awhile. Eventually it can become quite dull. I mean it stopped giving me kicks when I used a flamer to burn a man from the inside out. There is only so many creative ways to kill a person after all."

Stopping at KL-E-O's store "Kill or be Killed" Hazel crosses her arms and waits for the assultron to notice her presence. Leaning on the door frame Clairmont keeps a watch on the streets, making sure no one approaches them without warning.

"Have you seen Carter and a ghoul by the name of John, KL-E-O?" Hazel asks the robot as it turns to greet her.

"Information costs caps, Hazel. Fifty." KL-E-O says as she leans on the counter, watching her visitor carefully.

Sighing Hazel shakes her head, "Twenty five."

"Thirty seven. Last offer." KL-E-O bargains harshly.

With a scowl Hazel digs her hand into her pocket and carefully places exactly thirty seven caps onto the table.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you. Last night I saw the two- drunk and high as a kite wander into some alley and take out a bunch of Triggermen. I don't know where they went after that." KL-E-O replies as she gestures to an alleyway.

Pressing down her irritation Hazel storms towards the alley muttering about wasting caps and destroying a certain younger brother figure. Following her Clairmont only giggles at her ire.

Looking down the alley way the two take in the gruesome sight. While the majority of the triggermen had been shot to shit a single one had been beaten to death. The man in question had become varied shades of purple, blue, and black. Humming lightly Clairmont kneels down to check the mans wounds before looking back at her friend, "Looks like Carter's work. I wouldn't be surprised if he took out his anger on these assfaces."

"Blood splatters," Hazel says, "One of them was injured. We should follow the trail."

Paling Clairmont steps forward anxiously with a worried frown, "Do you think he's alright, Hazy?"

Behind her glasses Hazel's expression softens slightly, "Of course. Carter is a force of nature, and that John person didn't seem like any slouch. Carter is fine. He always had been and always will be.

Letting a small smile cross her features Clairmont nods, "You really do have a lot of faith in him, and in me too. I can see it in your eyes no matter what you might say."

Forcing a scowl on to her face Hazel starts stalking off in the direction of the blood trial, "Hurry up! I need to punish Carter for wasting caps."

The dark haired woman lets out a snort before rushing after Hazel. Following the crimson splatters cautiously the two are bewildered as they reach the doors of the old state house. Stepping forwards Hazel gently pushes the door open and draws her pistol, sharing a serious expression.

Climbing up the winding stairs the women keep their weapons out, prepared for a possible shootout. As they approach the third floor Hazel and Clairmont hear voices from behind a closed door and light shining through the cracks. Listening for a moment Hazel's eye twitches as she hears Carter laughing.

Storming over to the door she slams it open, her green grey eyes burning in rage as she glares at Carter.

With a grin, Carter extends his arms out in a welcoming gesture, "We've been expecting you."

"What do you mean by, 'We were expecting you'?! You are in a shit ton of trouble, Carter!" Hazel explodes, pointing an accusing finger at the brunet man.

The ghoul chuckles at her exclamation, "I see what you mean by her being a bit protective."

Clairmont smiles demurely, "She just doesn't like to worry, don't mind Hazy. So what are you planning Carter? I know that mischievous grin of yours."

"We," Carter begins dramatically, "Are starting a militia to return Goodneighbor to the people of the commonwealth."

"Also to avenge all the drifters that Vic has killed. That asshole is out of control." John agrees, adjusting the tricorn hat.

Hazel stares at the duo for a moment in complete silence, her features neutral. Before giving a tired, exasperated sigh she says, "Fuck it. Fine, I'm in. You need someone to plan this shit anyways."

Glancing at his girlfriend Carter starts to ask but is interrupted, "You don't need to even ask. I'm here for you."

The ghoul grins, "It's nice to know you're aboard. I'm Hancock- John Hancock. Nice to meet ya. So you two know where we can get some support

Tilting her head while thinking Hazel starts listing, "The Third Rail and the drifters who hang around there. It would be possible to hire some mercenaries, and we could ask KL-E-O to lend us some gear. If we could pull the necessary caps and get some more people on our side it wouldn't be impossible."

"Well that's Hazel speak for practically endorsing the idea. Let's get started then, yeah?" Carter asks as he crosses his arms with a confident smile.

Hancock nods, "Alright. I say we start with hiring a mercenary or two, then we'll start gathering drifters. Sound like a good start you you guys?"

With equally determined expressions the trio nods to their new ghoul friend.

With an uncharacteristic solemn face Carter whispers, "For Wesley, even if we didn't know him all that well."

* * *

It's been two days since I last slept. I'm going to bed now.


End file.
